There are known three ways of nutrition for a patient unable to take nourishment from a mouth: intravenous feeding, gastric feeding by insertion of a tube from a patient's nose into his or her stomach or the like, and enteral feeding from a gastric fistula.
In recent years, enteral feeding has been frequently managed by means of PEG (percutaneous endoscopic gastrostomy) because of development of enteral nutrition supplements and injection methods therefor.
With the PEG, a through hole penetrating through an abdominal wall and a gastric wall of a patient is formed prior to gastrostomy. Generally, to temporarily fix the mobile gastric wall prior to formation of the through hole, the abdominal wall is secured to the gastric wall by a suture.
As a medical device for such suturing, a medical device or the like configured to include a puncture needle for insertion of a suture (“suture insertion needle”), a puncture needle for grasping the suture (“suture grasping needle”) which is arranged in parallel with the suture insertion needle, a stylet slidably inserted into the suture grasping needle, and a fixing member fixing base ends of the suture insertion needle and the suture grasping needle to each other and grasping the suture by the stylet is disclosed (see, for example, Patent Document 1).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 04-226643